


Non dire gatto se non l'hai nel sacco

by Doralice



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dreams, Fluff and Crack, Kittens, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 09:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doralice/pseuds/Doralice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– Sto sognando? –<br/>Lui non risponde. Ti guarda e sorride e basta. Un sorriso che dice molto, ma non troppo. Il tanto giusto da farti intuire, ma non abbastanza per soddisfare la tua curiosità.<br/>[...]<br/>– Oh, be'... – sospiri infine, piacevolmente arreso, con un mormorio che sembra arrivare da tanto lontano – Immagino dipenda dai punti di vista. –<br/>Ancora una volta, John pare non avere nulla da ribattere.<br/>Abbassa le ciglia bionde e piega il capo. Si lecca le labbra. E tu ti svegli nell'esatto momento in cui le chiude sul tuo mento mordendo piano.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Non dire gatto se non l'hai nel sacco

**Author's Note:**

> Tutto questo è nato da [questa fanart](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/post/10346478102/this-isnt-cute-its-horrifying-noliarus-if) di [rapersun](http://reapersun.tumblr.com/). Io non c'entro: è solo colpa sua. E di Sherlock. Sherlock fammale. Tumblr fammale. Facebook fammale. Ma sopratutto _certe amiche_ fannommale... vero _soarez_?

**Non dire “gatto” se non l'hai nel sacco**

  


Questo è un bel guaio. E adesso?

Abbassi lo sguardo sul tappeto di gattini che si dispiega ai tuoi piedi. Sono incredibilmente chiassosi e stanno iniziando a disperdersi. Il maglione di John ancora stretto in mano, ti muovi con cautela, stando attento a non schiacciarne neanche uno.

Ti tocca recuperarli tutti, accidenti. È l'unico modo. Altrimenti non ci sarà più alcun John.

Cominci, dunque, una vera e propria caccia al gatto.

Ne raccogli tre, quattro, e già non sai dove metterli. Te li infili nelle tasche della vestaglia, nelle maniche, te li metti sottobraccio, sulle spalle. Quelli si aggrappano con le unghiette, si divincolano, scappano via. Miagolano insistentemente.

Sei un po' disperato. Uno ne raccogli e tre ti sfuggono. Che ansia. E se non riesci a raccattarli tutti? Devi trovare un metodo per attirarli... una trappola, sì...

L'illuminazione arriva quando ne vedi che cerca di arrivare, con balzi goffi, al ripiano della credenza in cucina. Sta tentando di raggiungere il barattolo della marmellata.

Oh, ma _certo_! Come hai fatto a non pensarci prima?

Prendi il barattolo e non fai in tempo a rimuovere il coperchio che già un nugolo di gattini ti si assiepa attorno, tentando di scalarti. Ottimo. Ti basta posarlo a terra, adesso, e il gioco è fatto.

Difatti, tempo due secondi e tutti i gattini sono ammassati lì. In un coro di miagolii impazziti, cercano di arraffare la loro dose di marmellata. Perfetto... e adesso che li hai lì, cosa devi fare? Come fai a far tornare John?

Saetti lo sguardo dal maglione ai gattini. La soluzione più semplice, di solito, è quella giusta. Bene, allora basta provare.

Lasci cadere il maglione di John sulla turba di gattini.

Non succede niente.

L'unico risultato ottenuto è un attutimento dei miagolii, ora soffocati dalla pesante trama del maglione sotto la quale i gattini si agitano.

Be', cosa ti aspettavi? Davvero pensavi che fosse così facile?

Stizzito, rimuovi il maglione – che oltretutto adesso si è sporcato di marmellata. Un paio di gattini cascano giù con dei miagolii striduli e rotolano l'uno sull'altro sul pavimento. Osservi ancora per un lungo momento quella pelosa massa caotica, intenta a divorare il contenuto del barattolo. È evidente che non hanno alcuna intenzione di tornare ad essere John, constati con irritazione.

Ti arrendi, infine, clamorosamente.

– Mi spiace, John. – mormori sconsolato, rivolto al maglione.

Ti lasci cadere sul divano con un sospiro: – Mi spiace davvero tanto. –

La mano che tiene il maglione penzola giù. Le dita si aprono sulla stoffa, abbandonandolo sul pavimento. Sei arrabbiato. Con John, che ha avuto la _brillante_ idea di disperdersi in tanti gattini e che non si decide a tornare come prima. E con te che, con tutta la tua infallibile genialità, non riesci a trovare una soluzione a quel problema.

E quel costante miagolio ti sta facendo venire mal di testa.

Poi lo senti. Qualcosa di umido e rasposo che ti solletica la mano. Ti rigiri sul divano e incuriosito guardi di sotto. Uno dei gattini sta leccando con gusto alcune tracce di marmellata che ti sono rimaste sulle dita. Ti scappa un sorriso. È carino, dai, ammettilo. Ruffiano, come da migliore tradizione felina, ma carino.

Lo prendi per la collottola e te lo poni sul petto. E lui non sembra disprezzare il cambiamento. Si lecca i baffi e si guarda intorno, annusa, cade su sé stesso, si rincorre la coda, strappandoti uno sbuffo comico.

E poi, non sai spiegartelo bene, ma ne arrivano altri. Sazi – e sporchi – di marmellata, il cui barattolo giace ormai vuoto sul pavimento, i gattini si stanno arrampicando sul divano. Uno ad uno, arrivano da tutte le parti. Tu un po' li aiuti e un po' ti diverti a stare a guardare le loro capriole e i loro goffi tentativi.

Alla fine ti ritrovi, inevitabilmente, circondato da tutti quei botoli, con il loro pelo morbido e quei musetti che ti fanno il solletico con le vibrisse e i miagolii insistenti. Ti zampettano intorno, s'infilano nelle pieghe della vestaglia, giocano tra loro saltellando, rincorrendosi e rotolando su di te.

E allora ti metti comodo e stai semplicemente ad osservarli, a goderti lo spettacolo. Non è che hai molta altra scelta, d'altra parte, ti pare?

Che mondo meraviglioso che c'era dentro John. È una constatazione d'una sentimentalità futile e banale, nonché del tutto inutile a risolvere il dilemma di riportare John lì, ma te ne importa poco. T'importerebbe di più aver scoperto prima quel mondo, piuttosto. E complimenti per la _rapidità_ , Sherlock Holmes, maestro della deduzione.

Hai voglia di vederlo, eh? Averlo lì con te, già. Osservare la sua espressione, riconoscere sul suo volto quella rara sfumatura di autocompiacimento che appare quando sente di essere apprezzato.

Ma John non c'è. Si è disperso in quella miriade di batuffoli miagolanti.

Con un sospiro, trai un gattino tigrato fuori dalla manica dove si era ficcato e lo fissi negli occhioni blu. Gli occhi di John.

– Potevi anche dirmelo. – c'è una punta di risentimento nella tua voce – Colgo i dettagli più nascosti e inavvertibili, lo sai, sono le cose palesi e ridonanti che mi sfuggono. Come _questa_. –

Lo sistemi nell'incavo del braccio e quello, tutto contento, si mette a fare le mottine. E, come un effetto domino, anche tutti gli altri prendono a fartele. Sei adesso letteralmente sommerso da gattini che fanno le fusa e spingono le zampine qua e là.

Non è male. Per niente. È rilassante e ti scappa uno sbadiglio.

Scivoli inevitabilmente in quel limbo ovattato che è il dormiveglia. Ti avvolge con le sue spire fino a trascinarti nel sonno.

A svegliarti, prendendoti delicatamente per un lembo della coscienza e facendoti riemergere da quei flutti, è un tepore che ti pesa senza schiacciarti, che ti avvolge senza soffocarti. Sa di tè e sapone e qualcos'altro, un odore indefinibile eppure che ben conosci.

Niente più gattini, parrebbe. Decisamente no. Qualcosa di altrettanto felino, a giudicare dal brontolio sommesso che ti vibra addosso, ma molto _molto_ meno innocuo.

La mano scorre sulla pelle, risale il fianco nudo fino alla spalla, indugia sulla cicatrice. Le tue labbra s'increspano di un sorriso che raggiungerebbe gli occhi, se solo avessi il coraggio di aprirli.

_Bentornato, John._

È indicibilmente caldo e non sembra intenzionato a muoversi di lì. Socchiudi gli occhi e lo osservi attraverso le ciglia.

– Sto sognando? –

Lui non risponde. Ti guarda e sorride e basta. Un sorriso che dice molto, ma non troppo. Il tanto giusto da farti intuire, ma non abbastanza per soddisfare la tua curiosità.

Sei un concentrato di aspettativa, adesso. E la tua proverbiale lucidità è andata a farsi benedire. C'è poco da fare, sfideresti chiunque a mantenere il sangue freddo ritrovandosi sotto le grinfie di un pericolosissimo e allettante John in abito adamitico e dall'aria affamata.

– Oh, be'... – sospiri infine, piacevolmente arreso, con un mormorio che sembra arrivare da tanto lontano – Immagino dipenda dai punti di vista.

Ancora una volta, John pare non avere nulla da ribattere.

Abbassa le ciglia bionde e piega il capo. Si lecca le labbra. E tu ti svegli nell'esatto momento in cui le chiude sul tuo mento mordendo piano.

  


John Hamish Watson.

Il tuo nome è John Hamish Watson. Se te lo ripeti, se ti aggrappi a questo punto fermo – l'unico che in questo momento riesci a mettere a fuoco – forse riuscirai a riottenere il controllo sul sistema cardiocircolatorio e sull'apparato respiratorio. Riuscirai a riportare le pulsazioni ad un livello che non metta in pericolo le coronarie e il ritmo della respirazione sotto la soglia dell'iperventilazione.

Credevi di essere ormai pressoché immune alle bizzarrie del tuo sociopatico coinquilino. Lo credevi fermamente. Forse perché non si era mai presentato in camera tua alle due di notte, delirando di aver “fatto un sogno” e sfoderando evidenti intenzioni poco ortodosse.

 _Sherlock non è così._ – ti sei detto, arretrando stupidamente sul letto come una verginella impaurita, quando lui ti è piombato addosso sollevandoti la maglietta con un movimento brusco.

– Oh. – ha esalato poi con aria confusa, sgonfiandosi improvvisamente.

E si è seduto a gambe incrociate di fianco a te, che stai per avere una sincope, e senza alcuna vergogna s'è messo a scrutarti, le mani giunte accostate al mento e gli occhi impudenti che ti radiografano da capo a piedi.

_Sherlock non lo farebbe mai._

Eppure lo stava facendo.

Lui, creatura asessuata, sposata con il proprio lavoro. Lui, che si eccita solo quando ha un intricato caso di omicidio per le mani. Lui, che possiede l'empatia di una lastra di cemento e l'emotività di un'attinia. Lui, la cui unica relazione sentimentale degna di nota, ce l'ha con il suo violino.

– Mordimi. –

Come? Cosa? Perché?!

– No. – rispondi automaticamente, con fermezza, senza nemmeno stare pensarci.

Tanto l'avevi già deciso che qualsiasi cosa ti avrebbe chiesto avresti detto di no. Ed è stata un' _ottima_ decisione.

– Il tuo corpo afferma il contrario di ciò che dici, John. – obietta, gettandoti nel panico più totale, facendoti ammassare pateticamente le coperte in grembo.

– Hai detto “no”, ma nel dirlo hai annuito. Ergo, vorresti farlo. – ti spiega, e in qualche modo questo è ancora peggio dell'idea che possa aver notato la tua inopportuna erezione – Non trattenerti, te ne sto dando la possibilità. – 

La sua espressione sta virando verso sfumature folli. Non lo vedi così confuso dai tempi del caso di Baskerville. Qualsiasi cosa abbia in mente, non si rende minimamente conto di quanto è pericolosa.

Temendo quello che potrebbe uscire dalla tua bocca, non dici niente. Rigido nella tua posizione, le mani artigliate alle coperte, ti limiti a scuotere vigorosamente la testa.

– Ma, John, tu _d_ _evi_ farlo! – insiste febbricitante, mettendosi in ginocchio davanti a te – John, mordimi. –

Esali un lungo sospiro. Non ti fa bene – no no, proprio per niente. Non ti fa _un cazzo_ bene trovartelo così, nel tuo letto, scarmigliato e supplichevole e... e _Santo Iddio_ , quegli _o_ _cchi_!

– Mi rifiuto di assecondare questa follia. – scandisci con una sicurezza ben lontana dalla realtà.

– Se non lo fai... – si porta le mani alla testa, rantolando un gemito tra le labbra strette – È un esperimento, John, ed è molto importante. Devo capire se quel sogno... –

– Ehi. –

È un “Ehi” davvero poco gentile il tuo, uno di quelli freddi e lapidari che riesce a strapparti solo lui le volte che ti fa incazzare. E questa è una di quelle volte, senza ombra di dubbio.

Lo vedi allargare le mani in un gesto stanco, come dire “E adesso che c'è?”.

– Questo non è un sogno. –

Sherlock sgrana gli occhi: – _Appunto_! –

Scuoti la testa sconsolato. È una partita persa in partenza. Non c'è modo di farglielo capire e non hai certo intenzione di farti del male insistendo inutilmente. Le mani puntellate sul bordo del letto, i piedi posati sul pavimento freddo, ti metti a sedere volgendogli le spalle, curvate dal peso di una stanchezza che non è certamente fisica.

– John... – ti richiama – John, ma come fai a non capire? –

Soffi via l'aria con stizza, chiedendoti da dove la peschi tutta quella pazienza e quando si decideranno a darti un premio e una pensione d'invalidità anche per questo.

– Hai mai fatto un sogno così realistico che quando ti risvegli fai fatica a distinguerlo dalla realtà? –

– Sapevo che non dovevo farti vedere _Inception_. – sbuffi grattandoti la testa.

– John, per l'amor del cielo, sii serio! – lo senti sbottare.

Oh, questa poi!

Rotei la testa in un movimento secco, ringhiando fuori tutta la tua irritazione.

– Ma sii serio _tu_ , Sherlock! – ribatti voltandoti appena verso di lui – Non ho un decimo della tua intelligenza, ma non sono così stupido da farmi del male da solo. –

– Oh, John. –

E tutta quella compassione, adesso, da dove esce? Sei al limite estremo della pazienza – e tu puoi vantarne parecchia, rodato come sei.

– John. –

Ti sei alzato, senza sapere esattamente dove andare, cosa fare, come occupare la mente da qualsiasi cosa non sia Sherlock. Sherlock, che adesso si è avvicinato a te e ti è alle spalle e se ti volti lo sai, dannazione, lo sai che avrà quello sguardo. Di nuovo. Ed è proprio per questo che lo fai. Sfoggiando una discreta dose di masochismo, ti volti.

– Perché hai...? – ti schiarisci la voce, incroci le braccia al petto – Mi ha sollevato la maglietta. Prima. Perché? Perché l'hai fatto? –

– Verificavo se eri fatto di gattini. –

Sei troppo indeciso se scoppiare a ridere, urlare fuori la rabbia o piangere per la disperazione. Per cui, nel dubbio, ti strozzi fino a lacrimare e poi sospiri, colmo di esasperazione.

– Ho fatto un sogno, John. E c'eri tu. – racconta lentamente.

Sta facendo fatica a guardarti in faccia. Più di quanta ne abbia mai fatta tu a guardare in faccia lui, anche adesso.

– Ed ero fatto... di gattini. – suggerisci, iniziando a preoccuparti per la sua salute mentale.

Lui annuisce: – Gattini, sì. Molti gattini. –

– E per quale motivo... insomma, cosa c'entra questo con... –

Gesù, com'è possibile che non riesci nemmeno a dirlo?

– Con la richiesta di essere morso da te? – suggerisce Sherlock.

– Precisamente. –

Lui distoglie lo sguardo. Solo un attimo, perché ha bisogno di riflettere su cosa dire esattamente. È una cosa che gli hai visto fare così tante volte, che ormai la conosci a memoria. L'hai catalogata e messa in un angolo speciale, assieme a tutte quelle altre espressioni. Quelle che lo rendono un po' meno alieno, più umano, più vicino a te. Quasi afferrabile.

Solo che adesso sta pensando troppo e questo non va bene. Meglio metterlo sotto pressione. Solo un pochino, eh.

– Sherlock, perché vuoi che ti morda? –

Alza uno sguardo vagamente spaurito su di te. Apre la bocca, indeciso su come risponderti.

– Se... se ipoteticamente io ti dicessi... – non lo interrompi in quel suo balbettio così atipico per lui, perché intuisci dove vuole andare a parare, ma non hai il coraggio di pensarlo – che nel sogno tu eri... uhm... nudo. –

Le sopracciglia schizzano in alto. La gola si secca d'un botto. Il sangue precipita in basso.

– Vai avanti. – annaspi col poco fiato che ti resta.

– E... sempre ipoteticamente... –

– Certo, certo. –

– Se ti dicessi che eri... sdraiato... –

– Sdraiato? – deglutisci a vuoto – Sdraiato su cosa? –

Sherlock inarca un sopracciglio per nascondere l'imbarazzo. È raro che lo faccia, ma quando succede ti si accende dentro un piccolo tornado di giubilo.

– Su chi, piuttosto. – soffia.

– Oh. –

Sì, è alquanto ridicolo rispondere ad una tale rivelazione con un patetico “Oh”. Ma sei più che giustificato dalla scarsa irrorazione di sangue al cervello e dalla lingua che continua imperterrita ad attaccarsi al palato.

Ma adesso concentrati, ce la puoi fare. Hai un microscopico vantaggio e lui, per una volta, non se n'è nemmeno accorto, agitato com'è. Sondare, sì, devi sondare. Battere il ferro finché è caldo. Aggira gli ostacoli della sua brillante mente e colpisci: sai di poterci riuscire.

– E come mai io ero...? –

– Sdraiato nudo sopra di me? – dice in fretta, trottolando su sé stesso e infine trovando che sedersi sul letto e muovere nervosamente una gamba sia un'ottima soluzione.

– Sempre parlando ipoteticamente, certo. – aggiungi sedendoti accanto a lui, un po' discosto.

– Naturalmente. Be', i gattini. – dice con ovvietà.

– I gattini? –

– Quelli di cui eri fatto, John. Erano tutti addosso a me e hanno avuto la pensata di ricomporsi... di tornare ad essere te, intendo... esattamente in quel momento. Ovviamente i tuoi vestiti si sono dispersi quando tu... –

– Sherlock, – lo interrompi, senza riuscire a trattenere un sorrisetto – era una battuta. –

– Oh. –

Bene, almeno non se l'unico ad avere il cervello talmente sfasato da riuscire a rispondere solo con vocali esclamative.

– Non puoi dedurre un sogno. – gli fai notare.

Le sue sopracciglia si contraggono appena e ti guarda confuso.

– Non posso? –

C'è un calore crescente all'altezza dello stomaco, un calore che si espande in un formicolio familiare. Stai iniziando a capire come finirà questa faccenda. L'hai sempre saputo, in verità, ma adesso ne stai prendendo coscienza. E l'idea di essere il solo dei due ad esserci arrivato, ti da un retrogusto agrodolce. Ti senti, per una volta, la guida. Un po' ti fa paura, è vero, ma d'altra parte come poteva andare? Fatti forza: dei due, lui è quello di gran lunga più spaventato.

– No. – scuoti la testa con fare comprensivo – Non con questo metodo. –

– Ah. Be', questo è seccante. – considera con delusione.

È bizzarro. Per lui si sta chiudendo tutto qui, per te si sta aprendo in questo esatto momento. I vantaggi di agire sotto l'impulso del cuore, invece che ponderare attraverso la scienza della deduzione.

Intrecci le mani in grembo: – Dunque... nel sogno, ti ho morso? –

– Mi hai morso. – conferma lui annuendo.

Inclini appena la testa, gli cerchi gli occhi.

– E ti è piaciuto? –

Batte le palpebre, ti guarda a metà tra il confuso e l'imbarazzato. Cielo, è adorabile.

– Immagino di sì. –

Immagina, eh? Lui _immagina_. Tsè...

– Ed è per questo che vuoi ripetere l'esperienza nella realtà? – suggerisci cauto – Per verificare se anche da sveglio potrebbe essere... piacevole? –

Stringe gli occhi: – Sei in forma. –

– Grazie. –

Gli sorridi. E non come fai di solito, gli sorridi come fai con le donne. L'effetto è immediato e s'irradia sulle sue guance rendendolo palese. Perché diavolo non l'hai mai fatto prima?

– Non cambiare discorso. – lo rimproveri, nascondendo a fatica l'immondo godimento che ti provoca.

E Sherlock parte. Gli fa sempre quell'effetto quando sei tu che prendi la situazione in mano. Può restare senza parole e dileguarsi con aria costernata, oppure reagire così, con un fiume di logiche considerazione, che – adesso lo sai – servono solo a cercare di sotterrare il suo piacevole disagio nel sentirsi per un momento sottomesso a te, a cercare di ripristinare in fretta i soliti ruoli che lo fanno sentire così sicuro.

– Sì, John. Se _ipoteticamente_ nel sogno fosse avvenuta una cosa del genere e l'avessi trovata piacevole... –

Ba bla bla. E nel mentre tu ti alzi, lo guardi, e lui ti riguarda senza capire, senza nemmeno immaginare.

– …questo mi spingerebbe a ricostruire l'esatta scena nella realtà, in modo da... –

Ti sfili la maglietta. E lui si acciglia. Le parole iniziano ad accavallarsi sulle sue labbra.

– …verificare se... –

Ti sfili i pantaloni. Si ferma a guardarti. Difficile descrivere la soddisfazione che ti provoca l'aver fatto perdere a Sherlock Holmes la facoltà di completare un discorso.

– Cosa stai facendo? –

– L'esatta scena, Sherlock? – arretra impacciato quando posi un ginocchio sul letto e avanzi sopra di lui – Non ti facevo così approssimativo. –

– John... –

Sta tremando o è una tua impressione? Di certo quello sguardo che ti passa addosso e che pare oscillare pericolosamente tra la paura e l'aspettativa, non è un'impressione. Affatto.

– Non so se... –

Se, se, se. Troppi “se”. Troppi “ipoteticamente”. Sogno, realtà, fantasia. Sei un medico e un soldato. Basta parole. La tua espressione deve riassumere degnamente queste tue riflessioni, perché Sherlock ammutolisce.

– Volevi fare un esperimento. – mormori annusandolo lentamente – Eccolo. –

Trattiene il fiato mentre gli scivoli addosso senza pesargli. L'altezza, in questa posizione – in questa _situazione_ – non conta un bel niente. Sei superiore a lui e basta. E questo fatto, oltre a darti una sferzata di autocompiacimento e a gonfiare smisuratamente il tuo ego, va a toccare profondità innominabili. Sarà il modo in cui si ritrae sotto di te, indeciso se abbandonarsi o meno. Se avere paura o fiducia. Ti scatena una tenerezza che sconfina nel violento desiderio di possesso.

– Sto sognando? –

Non sai se sia un bene o un male, ma il modo in cui te l'ha detto e quella sfumatura che ha in fondo agli occhi, ti causano l'inappellabile e sacrosanto impulso di sbatterlo su quel letto fino a fargli urlare il tuo nome.

– John... –

Ringhi un verso d'avvertimento. E hai fatto la cosa giusta, non c'è dubbio. Lo capisci da come sgrana gli occhi, dal ritmo irregolare che senti battergli nel petto. Dal modo quasi arrendevole con cui, ancora una volta – la terza volta di fila, diamine, un record storico! – riesci a zittirlo.

Mica starà iniziando a piacergli? Di sicuro a te piace. E tanto. Oh, sì. Non avresti mai immaginato _così_ tanto.

Per questo decidi di farlo proprio adesso. Perché è il tocco finale, la ciliegina sulla torta, la firma dell'artista.

Lo mordi. Lì, sul mento.

Lo mordi come morderesti una torta che hai visto a lungo nella vetrina della pasticceria ma non hai mai potuto permetterti di assaggiarla. Come morderesti una mela selvatica, appena matura, colta direttamente dall'albero. Come morderesti – avresti sempre voluto mordere – _lui_.

È un morso delicato e possessivo, che prelude al bacio che gli darai adesso. E anche quella deve essere la cosa giusta da fare, perché gli hai appena strappato un sospiro, solo un sospiro, in cui a stento riesci a distinguere un tremulo “Dio, ti ringrazio”.


End file.
